


sending my love

by j_gabrielle



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fools in Love, M/M, Pining, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Zhan Yao reads and rereads the postcard, running his fingers through the strokes and whorls of the words, recommitting them into memory.





	sending my love

Zhan Yao reads and rereads the postcard, running his fingers through the strokes and whorls of the words, recommitting them into memory. The travel of his touch lingers on the last line of a tight scrawling ramble.

_I miss you, Kitten_

He leans down onto the pillow of his arm, reading Yutong's handwriting again. His lips shape into the syllables of each word, in the imagined flow of the sentences as is written. The sun peeks out of the clouds to dribble in through his window and over his cheek as he knocks his ankles together, and wiggles his toes. 

Zhan Yao exhales.

_I miss you, Kitten_

The four words brings a soft smile to his lips. He misses me, Zhan Yao thinks. Enough to put it down to words. Enough to solidify it on paper with pen, written on a postcard with a seascape view, sent through the post and carried from hand to hand until it reached his.

Zhan Yao turns his face to hide the rising warmth on his cheeks and the unbridled joy he feels even in the quiet of their home. His eyes reads the the postmark. Two weeks ago. Sent the day he left itself. Then, down to the sign off.

_Yours, always_

He huffs a soft laugh. The happy twist in his chest kicking happily. It is almost ridiculous to be this enamoured with a single person, but here he is, love drunk on the anticipation of seeing Bai Yutong, telling him, yes, yes you are mine as I am yours, always. Yes, you are home, where there will always be an us, and I love you most ardently.

Zhan Yao doesn't know what he would love to do most when he sees Yutong after his two weeks away; kiss him? Jump into his arms? Do both? 

Perhaps. 

He barely tugs on that thread of thought before it is interrupted by the clacking of keys in the lock of the front door. Zhan Yao drops the postcard on the table, standing quickly. The door opens, and Yutong comes through. Their eyes meet. And Yutong smiles.

Zhan Yao moves before his thoughts can catch up with his body. Crossing the room in long strides, wrapping his arms around Yutong, pressing himself close and breathing him in. 

"Hello kitten." Yutong murmurs, holding him tight, burying his smile into the shell of his ear. "Miss me too?"

Zhan Yao playfully bites him. "You know I did." He sighs, tangling his hand through the hairs on Yutong's nape.

He relaxes with gladness into Yutong's embrace, feeling whole again in the safety of his beloved's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
